roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 24 - Capture the Tower!
Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 24 - Capture the Tower is the 24th episode in Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft series. In this episode, the lads play a spoof of the classic game Capture the Flag. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Gavin Free *Jack Pattillo *Michael Jones *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood Summary The episode starts of with the gang in Achievement City, with Geoff informally introducing Ryan. They then make their way to the competition, but are distracted by giant statues of a pig, a sheep, and a creeper. After Jack flicks a lever attached to the creeper, the area is reduced to ruins thanks to TNT and Geoff restarts the map. As the lads get back on the world, Michael goes into Gavin's house and kills him. Michael, Ray, and Jack then go on to loot Gavin's house, with Ray using the paintings he got from the raid to improve his house. They finally make their way to the arena, discovering the CTT building built above water. Geoff and Gavin first divide the group into two team; with Geoff, Jack, and Ryan on the Red Team and Gavin, Ray, and Michael on the Blue Team. Geoff then explains how to play. Their goal is to get all four pieces of the tower on their side, with the first to win three rounds winning the video. There are three routes to take; an upper route made of ice, a middle route with several holes to fall through and a large jump on either side, and a lower cactus maze. There is also a sniping tower to the left of each base and a diamond sword and chestplate hidden in chests somewhere in the map. The group waits until night to sleep and then begin the game. The first round begins with everyone rushing out of their bases onto the field. Gavin heads up while Michael defends from Ryan and Geoff, who are going over one of the bridges while Jack goes to the sniping tower. Gavin then falls down to the cactus maze as Jack shoots and kills Michael. Geoff then kills Gavin, who is coming up the stairs as Ray and Michael kill Ryan. Ray then shoots Jack as Gavin goes to get the gold blocks and Michael defends. Gavin mines two blocks, but only picks up one as Geoff mines their blocks. Gavin runs back to their base as Ray shoots down the tailing Jack. They then discover that Geoff has their pieces and rush to kill him, but are stopped by Ryan and Jack. The six of them then have a non-stop fight over at the red base, with the Blue Team trying to get their gold back. In the midst of the chaos,Gavin jumps down to collect the diamond chestplate, but burns to death before he can use it. Gavin then gets the diamond sword as Ray charges into the Red base and is killed by Jack. Gavin then sneaks up from under the Red area and kills Jack, but is then killed by Ryan. Ray then rushes in again, with Michael and Gavin close behind to help him fight. The attack fails as the diamond sword is lost in the cactus and Geoff decides to go in and try to get the gold block. He fails, and they then kill Jack who came to help as the Blue Team goes in for the gold while most of the Red Team is down in the cactus maze. Ray and Michael mine the tower as Gavin distracts Geoff and the Blue team rushes back to their area. After several failed attempts at placing the full tower, Gavin destroys the whole tower and builds it back up, claiming the Blue Team's first point. The second round starts as the Red Team is hindered by their door not opening. Ray heads for the sniping tower as Michael and Gavin attempt to rush up the middle, but immediately turn back. Gavin is then shot by Geoff so hard he is knock out of the map while Jack experiences so lag. Gavin then tries to go for Red's gold, but is killed by Jack. Geoff then tries to go up the middle twice, but both times falls down into the cactus maze. Ray then goes on a killing spree, sniping several people to their deaths as Gavin goes for the gold blocks but is killed by Jack. Michael then tries to go over the red side as Ray covers him, but is slain by Geoff. Ray then defends the blue tower against the red team, killing every member at least once with his bow. Gavin then tries to sneak up and take the blocks, but is kicked from the game along with Jack and Ryan. They are invited back in and the game resumes as Gavin knocks Jack into the cacti and is slain by Michael. Jack then goes for the blue tower, gets the blocks and goes back to his base as he is killed by Gavin (who has the red blocks). Gavin is then killed by Geoff, who is then killed by Ray. Ray and Michael each grab two blocks, but only Ray manages to get back alive with his (Michael being slain by Geoff). Gavin then gets the remaining two and heads back with Michael defending him against Geoff. After Gavin fails to correctly place the tower, Michael then takes the pieces and drops down from above to place the gold blocks and claim the second point for the Blue Team. The third and last round commences with Geoff rushing to the sniping tower and everyone else trying to rush up the middle. Gavin then sneaks over to the red side and kills Geoff before taking his bow and running to his side. Ray then drops down from above in an attempt to get the red gold, but is killed by Ryan as Jack tries for Blue's blocks. He is killed by Gavin as Michael tries to get the Red Team's gold, but is killed by Geoff (who was using a block of cactus, even though he had the diamond sword). Ray then accidentally knocks off Gavin into the cactus as Michael falls in as well. Ryan then snipes Michael into the cacti, who then grabs the chestplate as Geoff makes a run for the gold, but is killed by Gavin. Gavin next tries to get Red's gold, but is killed by Ryan. Jack then tries to break the blocks with a sword, but is killed by Ray as Gavin and Ryan have a battle up top (which Ryan wins). Jack and Geoff then try for the tower, but are killed by Ray and Michael. The blue team then goes on an all-out assault, with Ray dying almost instantly as Michael grabs the tower and rushes over to the blue area. He places down the blocks as Jack (who had been secretly taking Blue's gold)rushes over to the red side and places his blocks. The red team tries to attack individually, but are all struck down. Michael then takes the red tower as Jack murders Ryan, but is killed by Geoff. Ray then kills Geoff, as he had been sniping from above the whole time. Michael then kills Jack and takes their tower as Geoff enters the blue area, but is killed by Gavin. Ray and Gavin defend against the entire red team as Michael drops down and places the final two blocks to claim the final point. Victory Celebration Geoff's camera pans up to see the blue team standing on their base; with Ray on the left wall jumping with a bow, Michael atop the tower fully crouched whilst swinging a sword, and Gavin on the right wall crouching with a sword in hand. Ray is then disconnected, and laughter ensues as the video ends. Trivia * This is the first Minecraft Let's Play to have Ryan in it, although he used a different account (AchHntrDotCom) * This is the first video of the last three to not have Caleb in it, and the first video of the last three not made by a fan. * This video contains the first usage of the term "Team Lads", pronounced by Michael. *This is only the second true blowout of a Minecraft challenge. *This is only the fourth Minecraft video to take place in the Achievement City world. Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows